I'll Never Love Again
I'll Never Love Again is one of the 23 possible episode 5 in the visual novel and one of the two episodes to follow The One I Love Most, the other being Sekai. Substitute Girlfriend and Premature Feelings, Discarded Feelings both branch into this route. Plot The episode starts with a recap of what happened the previous episode and then shows Makoto and Taisuke talking on the phone. Taisuke is upset that Makoto stole Sekai right in front of him but forgives him on the condition that he introduce him to someone. Makoto then decides to set Taisuke and Hikari together. Makoto then breaks up with Kotonoha. He still feels guilty and hopes she'd hate him instead of Sekai. The next day Otome comes over to Makoto while he and Sekai are having lunch. She asks him if he was at aqua square recently and figures out she went the same day as him. They talk about their old days shortly and Sekai becomes slightly jealous at how close they are. Makoto promises that he and Otome aren't like that and are just close friends. Makoto then chooses to ignore the problem when Sekai says she's not mad. As they're about to leave school Kotonoha asks to talk with Sekai. Kotonoha, not aware Makoto's dating Sekai reveals that she's been dumped and asks Sekai if she knows who Makoto is dating. Right before Sekai tells Kotonoha it's her Kotonoha pulls out a fruit knife and makes her intention to kill whoever Makoto is dating and then kill herself. But she thinks it's Otome and decides she can't kill someone as fit as Otome. Kotonoha then reveals she saw Makoto kissing someone at the pool, Sekai apparently forgotten that it was her starts to suspect Makoto is cheating on her with Otome. During the evening Makoto calls Otome spends the entire night talking with her. The next day Makoto reveals he spent the entire night talking with Otome. However Kotonoha, having heard Otome talk with her friends think that Makoto had sex with Otome all night. Sekai clears it up during PE and then Nanami introduces Otome to Sekai. During class Makoto asks why she's been asking about Otome and then Sekai accuses Makoto of cheating on her with Otome. The whole class hears it and it becomes almost everyone's interest to find out what's going on. Nanami informs Otome what's going on and asks if its true. Otome denies it but she reveals she has a crush on Makoto. Nanami then wishes her luck if Sekai gets dumped. Makoto asks to talk everything over with Sekai and goes up to the roof with her. Sekai accuses her of kissing Otome at the pool and when Makoto denies it she says Kotonoha saw him do it. Kotonoha then begs Makoto to date her again. Makoto backed into a corner chooses to not date anyone and calm down to thing about everything. This whole event is witnessed by key individuals and becomes a big topic of gossip over the school. Indecision If Kotonoha's bar is raised higher, the episode will be called Indecision. This results in only minor changes in the dialogue and has no effect on the next episode whatsoever.